I See Them Everywhere
by Nyre The Black Rose
Summary: In "I See Them Everywhere" each chapter will be inspired by a song found in the playlist of Rascal Flatt as of May 2010. Some fun, some sad but all mean B & B to me. Some chapters may be written with guest writers. NOTE "M" Rating format error re-posted
1. Fast Cars & Freedom

_**PLEASE Note "M" rating.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices.

In **"**_**I See Them Everywhere"**_ each chapter will be inspired by songs found in playlist of Rascal Flatt as of May 2010. Some will be fun, some sad but all mean B & B to me. Some chapters may be written with guest writers. You will find the lyrics of each song at the end of the chapter. _**ENJOY**_

The songs are as follows:

Backwards; Bless The Broken Road; Bob That Head; Break Away; Close; Cool Things; Dry Country Girl; Ellsworth; Every Day; Fallin Upside Down; Fast Car and Freedom; Feels Like Today; Forever; From Time To Time; He Ain't The Leaving Kind; Here Comes Goodbye; Here's To You; Hold On'; Holes; How Strong Are You Now; I Can Almost; I Feel Bad; I Melt; I was Born Through; I was Born To; I'm Movin On; It's Not Just Me; Life Is A Highway; Like I am; Long Slow Beautiful Dance; Love Another Day; Love Who You Love; Mayberry; Me & My Gang; My Wish; My Worst Fear; Oakland Texas Line; Once; One Good Love; Pieces; Prayn' For Daylight; Revolution; See Me Through; See Me Through; She'd Be California; Skin; Some Say; Stand; Summer Nights; Take me There; The Day Before You; The Man In Love With You; These Days; Things That Matter; This Everyday Love; To Make Her Love Me; Too Good; Unstoppable; What Hurts the Most; When The Sand Runs Out; Why; Winner at a Loosing Game; Words I Couldn't Say; Yes I Do; You Shine On

_**Chapter 1 Fast Car and Freedom**_

That evening he caught her in their master bath removing her makeup. It was an uncommon occurrence. Not because he was finally able to come and go from her bedroom and bath at will, it was because she so seldom wore makeup. Coming up behind her and enclosing her waist in his arms he whispered in her ear "I don't even know why you wear makeup." He couldn't resist nipping at her ear soothing the nibbles with his tongue.

She watching him from the mirror she smiled "I don't know what you mean" she shivered a smile as a particularly delicious lick hit her.

He wickedly licked her again and whispered "you know Baby, I don't think you need it, you are just absolutely gorgeous in your bare skin."

Turning in his arms she said "Boothy you are a wicked man, but bare skin is something I can endorse right now." She began to undressing him as they blindly made their way to the bed.

The next morning Booth woke up to a cold bed and the smell of hot coffee. Quickly getting into his boxers he padded into the kitchen reaching for a cup and kissing her cheek, "mmmm something smells good."

"I thought you might like a great breakfast before we leave."

"We are going somewhere?"

"Yeah, we are, it's a surprise so hurry and finish your breakfast so we can leave. Wear jeans and **DO NOT** wear one of your favorite t-shirts."

He held up his hands "ok, ok no Foreigner T-shirt" he smiled.

By 9 am they were on the road and much to his surprise there was no arguing about whose car they were taking or who was driving, he wondered what was up with that. In an hour they found themselves in a small town in West Virginia and they were getting directions to a small farm on the outside of town. "Why are we here Bones?"

"You'll see" was all she would say. "Here we are." Getting out of the SUV and going to the porch "Mr. Johns?"

"Dr. Brennan?"

Reaching for his hand and shaking it, "Yes and this is Seeley Booth, the one I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Booth follow me folks" Johns said walking toward his barn.

"Same here Johns" Booth responded "bones what are we doing here?" He whispered again.

"Be patient Booth you'll find out soon enough."

When Johns opened the barn door and gestured them in Booth drew in a deep breath and walked over "wow Johns she's a beauty. A '62 V8?" he asked looking at the old red Nova with a brilliant smile on his face.

She looked at him "Do you like it Booth?"

He continued looking at the beauty. "What's not to like Bones?"

"I don't know Booth that is why I am asking. Would it be a good purchase?"

His head snapped up and his eyes bored into her "why would you buy it?"

She smiled at him "I thought it would make a perfect gift for a man who loves to restore old cars. So would it be it be a good purchase?"

He began to examine it more closely with the careful eye of a man used to seeing the beauty locked in the metal bones before him. He asked Johns several questions before giving her his final answer. "Yes Bones it is a good buy for anyone wanting to restore it."

Turning to Johns she said "thank you Mr. John's we will take it. I have brought you a cashier's check will that suffice?" At his affirmative nod she asked "is there a way for us to transport it back to DC with us?"

"Yes Dr. Brennan, it is drivable and the license tags are current, you can drive it back with you."

Finding a Diner they decided to have lunch before heading back to the city. "So Bones how were you sure you would buy this car?"

She stole a fry and answered him "I have been trying to find a way surprise you for awhile. Then I saw an ad for cars available for restoration. This one took my imagination."

"You mean grabbed your imagination, but why now and why this car?"

"Why now, because you have done so much for me, you have helped me grow so much. I know you love to restore old cars and have not had the resources to do so. I wanted to give you something you would not give yourself. Why this car? It is a red convertible, I've always wanted to ride in a red convertible down a dirt road with the wind whipping my hair around me" she shrugged.

"I don't know what to say, so I won't even try but as soon as I have it done you will get hour ride. Good thing I can store the car at my apartment until I find a place to work on it."

She reached into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper with an address on it. "I rented this for you to store the car in so it would not be left out in the weather. That's ok isn't it Booth?"

He looked at her with another smile "Of course it's ok Bones, you have the GPS so I'll follow you there."

As they completed the final arrangements Booth found he could work on the car in his storage unit and that made him very happy. They were directed to the unit and when he entered he found a totally equipped garage with every tool he might ever need to work on this or any other car. "Bones this is too much."

"No Booth, it isn't, so can we leave the car here and go home."

"Mine or yours" he growled pulling her hard against him.

She pushed harder into his body, feeling the delicious heat and hardness of his arousal against her "one day we need to decide on which one is home" she said grinding her lips and hips into him.

Having a difficult time controlling his desire and knowing they needed to get out of here before they wound up having sex in the back of the SUV he whispered against her lips "which one do you want it to be?"

"Mine?"

"Done, let's go."

Later wrapped in each other's arms and legs amongst the twisted sheets, he whispered into her hair, "so are you sure you want me to move in here?"

Her stomach clenched again "do you want to?"

"Yeah, Baby I really would."

"How about next week-end?"

Six months later, it was Bones who awoke in the cold bed smelling the hot coffee. They were going to take the Nova out for its first trip. They were going back to West Virginia.

That evening he recalled the day as he watched her sleep. He remembered the Nova running down the dirt road, her head on his shoulder blue eyes looking at him hair blowing in the wind. Then they had come to the end of the road. Taking a blanket and a basket of food from the trunk they went to lay on the bank of the small river running close by.

He closed his eyes to feel the warmth of the afternoon sun on his skin, the hardness of the ground under him and the feel of her eyes pulling him in. Her eyes were like nothing he had ever experienced and that they were now living together and he saw and felt them everyday did little to lessen the effect. "Come here Baby" he said in a low growl pulling her over to lay on top of him. "Today is just about perfect, thank you."

She looked up at his eyes the color of warm chocolate and…"right there, right there how do you do that with your eyes?"

"Do what? Bones what are you talking about?"

"Every once in a while when I look in your eyes your pupils seem to take a deep breath. Oh I know it sound silly but I can't seem to explain it any other way and every time it's an electric jolt causing my stomach to clench, my legs won't hold me up if I'm standing and I become so turned on I want to rip your clothes off and have you where ever we are no matter who we are with."

"Is that so, and you say it just happened again? Well far be it from me to deny you a chance to have your way with me." With that he slid his hands up under t-shirt, pulling it off and throwing it back over his head to land on a branch in the Dogwood hanging over them. "Oh new bra" he smiled fingering the beautiful lace that covered her breasts. "new panties to I assume" knowing she never bought one without the other. As he took one lace covered nipple into his mouth his fingers rolled the other between them. He loved listening to the moans he could elicit from her. As she moved her hand toward the hem of his t-shirt he shook his head. "Not now, not yet, this is just for you a thank you gift. I am going to worship you in the way I have always wanted, under the warm sun, one delicious lick at a time." He spent a long time worshiping at the body of one perfect Forensic Anthropologist.

Had he needed any collaboration concerning his devotion she would have been hard pressed to give him much detail but she remembered the highlights. He had given her three hard orgasms before he had even removed all her clothing and it only got better from there. As the afternoon sun was beginning to set he reached for her again. "Booth I can't" she said slowly rolling her head from side to side.

He kissed her gently on the corner of the mouth and whispered "Oh but Baby yes you can, and yes you will" as he once again rained hot kisses on her cooling skin.

"But Boooooth she whined "I can't even move anymore."

He chuckled "don't worry Bones I'm gonna carry you. First we are going to make love again and if I time it right I will make you cum at sunset. Then after that I'm taking you home for a long hot soak in that garden tub. You should be ready for your very last orgasm of this day by then."

"Booth are you keeping track? She murmured already losing herself in his actions.

He laughed softly "No Baby I figure if I have to carry you everywhere by now I done good."

Just then his tongue hit her core and she gave up trying to do anything but feel as her orgasm built once again. Just as he wished when the sun set she screamed his name again and again. Also as he wished he did indeed have to carry her to the Nova, up their stairs, to the tub and from there to their bed where this time they both screamed.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_And don't you just think Booth would never think Bones was a day over __**"Fast Cars And Freedom" -**__Songwriters: Gary Levox; Wendell Lee Mobley; Neil Thrasher._

_I hope you like this first story and will come to enjoy all of the others. I do plan on updating once a week, however I am also due to take a CIRTIFICATION TEST FROM HELL in June so keep your fingers crossed. _

**"Fast Cars And Freedom"**

Starin' at you takin' off your makeup  
Wondering why you even put it on  
I know you think you do but baby you don't need it  
Wish that you could see what I see it when it's gone  
I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

_[Chorus:]_  
Wait, baby don't move, right there it is  
T-shirt hanging off a Dogwood Branch  
That river was cold but we gave love a chance  
Yeah, yeah for me  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling

Yeah, smile and shake your head as if you don't believe me  
I'll just sit right here and let you take me back  
I'm on that gravel road, look at me  
On my way to pick you up you're standing on the front porch  
Looking just like that remember that

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder

_[Chorus]_

I see a dust trail following an old red Nova  
Baby blue eyes, your head on my shoulder  
You don't look a day over Fast Cars and Freedom  
That sunset river bank first time feeling


	2. Poll

Please check out my Bones Poll at my profile page and don't for get to vote.


	3. Long Slow Beautiful Dance

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

Chapter 2 – Long Slow Beautiful Dance

She was sitting in her tent on the island of Babar in the Maluku province of Indonesia getting ready to talk to Parker who was at the Jeffersonian. While she was here in Maluku her Father was still teaching his science classes and Parker was still taking them. From time to time throughout the last month she had talked to her Father about the younger Booth and his scientific progress. She was very proud of Parker and often shared stories about him and his accomplishments with her co-workers. At first they thought Parker was her child but her explanation along with Daisy's convoluted one, giving out more information that she desired her co-workers to know, had solved that problem. Now her co-workers just smiled indulgently and listened to her talk about Parker's accomplishments.

"Hi Parker, I'm glad Dad was able to get you here for another phone call finally. I have missed hearing from you and seeing your face."

"Hi Bones, how are your new digs? What is it like now?" He always wanted to know what each island was like when she moved to a new one.

"Well Parker this particular set of islands take their name the large central island of Babar which is roughly 20 miles across and 60 miles around and a maximum elevation of approximately 2460 feet. It is mostly sub-tropical mountain forest. The West Monsoon lasts 5 months so corn, plantains, bananas, cassava and red rice grow plentifully. There is sufficient drinking water on Babar which is markedly different than in the much smaller islands. Those islands are low-lying, uplifted reef and limestone, infertile, not heavily forested and lacking in fresh water sources. Life is more difficult on the outlying Babar islands where the local people focus more of their energies on fishing and hand-crafts which they trade for produce from Babar Island." After sharing these details they talked a little about what she was doing and what she had found. When her time was almost up she asked the question she had promised herself she would not ask. "Have you heard from your Dad? How is he doing?"

"Yeah I got to talk to him a little yesterday, I guess he is doing ok. He seems a little different, you know not as happy, but I asked him why and he said he missed me and all his friends so I guess that's it. I wish he had a cool phone like yours though. I can see you while I talk to you, I haven't seen Daddy since he left six months ago."

"I didn't know that, your Father can only talk to you and not see you?" At Parker's nod she decided to fix that problem. After all why have money if you can't spend it making those you love happy. "Well I need to go I'll try and call you next week Parker."

Three weeks later while she was finally talking to Parker, again she asked about his Father.

"I just talked to him this morning and he was happy to see me. Thanks for the phones Bones. He asked me to have you call him so he can say thank you. You will call him right? You have his number?"

"Yes Parker I have the number and yes I will call right after I hang up with you." They chatted a little longer and finally she hung up promising again to call Booth right away. She knew it might be too late to get a hold of Booth but she had promised Parker and the difference in time zones never seemed to be part of his plans. She dialed the phone number for the sat phone she had bought Booth and waited for an answer. She had to admit she was nervous. It had been over six months what would he have to say? She needn't have worried as soon as the connection was made and she saw his face she felt the same calm she had always felt in his presence.

"Hey Bones you must have just finished talking to Parker. He doesn't get the time zone difference still. I just wanted to thank you for the cool phones. I know you didn't have to get them, but being able to see both of you makes my day."

"Is it bad Booth?"

"Yeah it is Bones, war always is and as much as I thought I could make a difference here I'm not making much headway. My guys are easy enough but the locals are another problem altogether. How is your dig?"

"It's ok, but somehow not as fulfilling as I thought it would be. I miss the squints and working with you."

There was a long silence before she heard "yeah me too. Bones do you think I could call you once in awhile? I know we wanted a break for while but listening to your voice… I don't know it just feels right you know?"

"Yeah Booth I think I'd like that too."

_A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart_

During the next six months they managed to talk to each other four times. It wasn't a lot but it felt more right each time they talked. They talked about those things they didn't know about each other, not the personal ones where you need to be in the same room. It was the stories of growing up, college, their life before they had met.

_The world starts to spin again, you learn things you didn't know then  
Feels like the bloom is off the rose  
But you weather a few storms and you pull out a few thorns  
And together the garden grows and grows  
_

Finally the year was over and they were meeting at the reflecting pool. He was there first just as she had known he would be. Waiting patiently just as she had known he would be. She stopped at looked at him just as he knew she would. She seemed to straighten her back and come to a resolve just as he knew she would. Suddenly they were face to face and reaching for each other's hand and holding on tight just as they knew they would.

_Standing beside her the stars shined even brighter  
And for a moment all the world was, all the world was still  
I knew we belonged together the moment my eyes met hers  
And I thought nothing last forever, but maybe this one will_

One year later they were standing in one of their favorite gardens at the the Jeffersonian in front of all their family vowing to share their lives together for 30 - 40 – 50 or more years. Call it change call it evolution it really didn't matter they had taken the chance.

_A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart_

Later that evening they were talking about their day.

He talked about:

_Sounds like a scene from the silver screen  
Yeah, that's how it was  
Love doesn't always look like a picture perfect storybook  
Ah, but sometimes it does_

_A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart_

_**She talked about:**_

_The house is filled with so much love  
We got more than enough for two  
So we've been thinking about having a baby  
I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like the natural thing to do_

_A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart_

_**~The Beginning~**_

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

"_**A Long Slow Beautiful Dance" **__performed by Rascal Flatt – Songwriters: Kevin Fisher and Fred Wilhelm. This song and the season ender just seemed to fit together. I know some might have thought Booth and Bones spent the entire year not having any contact, but I think that would be impossible for such good friends. I hope you liked this addition.  
_  
A Long Slow Beautiful Dance

Sounds like a scene from the silver screen  
Yeah, that's how it was  
Love doens't always look like a picture perfect storybook  
Ah, but sometimes it does

Standing beside her the stars shined even brighter  
And for a moment all the world was, all the world was still  
I knew we belonged together the moment my eyes met hers  
And I thought nothing last forever, but maybe this one will

A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart

The world starts to spin again, you learn things you didn't know then  
Feels like the bloom is off the rose  
But you weather a few storms and you pull out a few thorns  
And together the garden grows and grows

A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart

It's a long slow beautiful dance

The house is filled with so much love  
We got more than enough for two  
So we've been thinking about having a baby  
I know it sounds crazy, but it seems like the natural thing to do

A deep breath and baby steps  
that's how the whole thing starts  
It's a long slow beautiful dance  
To the beat of a heart


	4. What Hurts The Most

Chapter 2. What Hurts the Most

Here he was sitting in the bathroom with his love again waiting to see if another stick would change his life yet again. "Times up" he said "No matter what remember I love you, ready?" he said at her nod he turned the stick over. He leaned in kissing her he whispered "were pregnant Bones, we finally did it, we're pregnant."

She looked at the smile on his face and it caused her stomach to clench. "Yeah" she whispered back "we are. Booth" she looked at him fear in her voice "did we make the right decision? You already are an excellent parent but I am untried I don't know if…"

He cut off her ramblings with a finger on her lips "you're going to be just great Bones; we are going to be just fine." He stood pulling her to her feet and led her to the living room to sit on the couch. With one arm around her shoulder and his other hand on her abdomen covering where their baby lay safely growing he went on "You are so good with Parker and you were good with Andy you'll do just fine."

Seeing a pensive look she asked him "Booth tell me, what are you think about?"

"Nothing that should concern either of us right now at such a happy time so let's just forget it ok?"

"No Booth, if it is something bothering you I want to know."

"I was thinking about how different finding out about this baby is to finding out about Parker" he told her quietly.

"Oh, is that a good or a bad thing?"

He thought for a moment and decided it was time to tell her another part of his history. Yet another part he was not proud of. "Well Like I said…

_They were sitting on the side of the tub waiting to see if the stick would turn blue or not. Each of them caught up on their own thoughts. When the time was up they looked… they were pregnant. There was no excited yells, no tears of joy, just a man and a woman looking at each other with a little blue stick telling them their life had just changed. Finally he got down on one knee taking her hand "Rebecca, I know this isn't the ideal way to hear what I am going to ask you and you are going to have to trust me when I say I would have done this anyway" reaching into him pocket he pulled out an antique ring, "will you marry me."_

_She looked down at him in horror, "Get up, GET UP" she screamed. Once he was standing she continued to push him toward the door screaming all the time "Get out just GET OUT, - G.E.T. O.U.T." she screamed as she pushed he into the door._

"_What are you doing Rebecca I live here remember?" _

"_Not tonight you don't Seeley and maybe not tomorrow night either. Don't come back until I call you."_

_When the door slammed he found himself on the outside standing in his jeans and a t-shirt with no jacket, shoes or car keys. Going over to the neighbors he called his brother and Jared came to save his ass this time. She finally called three weeks later. Fortunately for him she had allowed Jared to come over and get some of his stuff but that had been the extent of their communication._

_He walked into the restaurant and took one look at her, he had his answer. They were done, now he had to try and save his child. They hammered out an agreement and she left. It had been hard but they had worked through most of it. He had not been to even one of her appointments, although he had begged time and time again. He was given an ultrasound picture of Parker and carried it until it crumbled long after the image had faded having memorized every line and squiggle on the page._

"The night Parker was born we finally talked for the first time…"

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
(Much to say)  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do,

I felt sorry for myself for years and let it color my world. I felt guilty concerning the circumstances of his birth. It wasn't until you asked me to be the Father of your child a few years ago I worked through all my feelings about the circumstances of Parker's birth. There was no way Rebecca and I would have survived in a marriage and Parker would have suffered. This way Parker got the best of both of us.

She thought about what he had said "I am glad you and Rebecca didn't get married, then we never would have had this" she said softly as she lay her hand over her lower abdomen.

He covered her hand so am I he whispered and he leaned over and kissed the edge of her lip. "So am I."

_**What Hurts The Most lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ Steele, Jeffrey; Robson, Steve; _

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let ?em out_

I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while even though  
Goin' on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm okay  
But that's not what gets me

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And havin' so much to say  
And watchin' you walk away

And never knowin'  
What could've been  
And not seein' that lovin' you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' it  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still harder gettin' up, gettin' dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  



	5. See Me Through

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices._

_This is my take on one of the ways things might happen while they are away between season 5 and 6. You might find it a bit spoilery so if you have not seen the end of season 5 you might not want to read this. As for Booth and Temperance's email address' they are completely fictional._

_Also I am taking some gender literary license for this song so that it fits with what I want to have happen. As usual enjoy. _

Chapter 4 See Me Through

It had been two months and she couldn't stand it any longer. She normally processed things at what others had called an alarming rate so it was a surprise to her it had taken this long for her to realize her feelings. True he wasn't here to help her but did that slow her down or speed up the process. She wasn't sure. The one thing she did know was there was no reason in this day of the internet for them to wait for a year to talk. She needed to know how he felt. If he felt the same as she did, because if he didn't it was going to take her a year to put her walls back in place and just be his partner again. But how to find him? She had reason to believe he was talking to Parker as that ability was available for a service men and their families. Would it be available to her? Could she come up with a reason to contact him that might be considered work related to get the ball rolling? That might be good but how? It was unlikely they would need him to help solve a 3,000 year old murder. Could she pretend to be sick and need him? No that wouldn't be fair and just worry him. At last she settled on what was probably the most circuitous route but had the best chance of success. She e-mailed her father and asked him to ask Parker for his Father's e-mail address. She would start there.

To 

Subject Dr. Temperance Brennan

Booth, I have been thinking about you and wanted to find a way to keep in touch. I got your e-mail address from Dad who got it from Parker I hope that is ok. I am hoping we can keep in touch whenever you are available.

Bones.

She was amazed and scared to find an e-mail from Booth that night when she went to look, opening it she was relived to read

To 

Subject So Glad

Bones it was great to hear from you. Of course it was ok to get my address from Parker. I have thought of you so many times and wanted to talk to you. I am glad you want to talk to me. There may be times when I will be out of touch but I will try and let you know when they are and when you can expect me back so you won't waste time sending e-mails. So are you finding great stuff? Is Daisy driving you crazy?

Booth

To 

Subject Dig

Your question about Daisy is funny, because out here she is different, quieter maybe it's because she has sent e-mails to Sweets and has not had any answers as of yet. Booth e-mails to you are never a waste of time. I have been thinking about you a lot lately and maybe it's because you can't see my face but it is easier to tell you my feelings. I hope you are well and remember don't be a hero. I need you.

Bones

To 

Subject You need me

You need me for what Bones? Why do you need me? I hope you can answer this one fast because I have to go out and I won't have computer access for 4 months. I need to know why you need me please answer this one as fast as you can.

Booth

To 

Subject I know I missed you but here it goes anyway

Booth we haven't have any electricity for the last 3 days. The generator blew, and I didn't know my computer battery was so low. In the middle of my e-mail to you the power went out, now I'm not sure if you will get this, but just in case you do I am sending it anyway. Being out here has given me a chance to re-evaluate my life. I discovered something. I think that when somebody really has a connection with another person, they change each other. You become a different person, hopefully a better person, because of it. You have changed me in ways I would have never thought possible. We have only four more months before we can be face to face again and I have so much to say to you and to show you. Please I need you to be there. I need your support. I need your physical body. I just need you. Don't be a hero Booth, just don't be you for the next four months please.

Love ,

Bones

To 

Subject Sorry it's been so long

Bones; Baby sorry it's been so long, 6 weeks longer than they told us it would be but that is the military for you. The first thing I did was read your e-mail (even before I read Parker's) so now we only have less than 4 months or 3 months and 2 weeks to wait. It is getting rough here and they are starting to move us around so computer access will be hit and miss again. The good side of it is that it means we are doing our job saving lives. The bad side is I won't hear from you all that often. I am taking your words to heart no hero stuff for me. Just staying in the boring office.

Love

Booth

To 

Subject Sergeant Major S. Booth

Dr. Brennan Sarge gave me this e-mail address just in case anything happened to him. Ma'am he was shot yesterday and flown out to Walter Reed last night. I am sorry I don't know his condition, but they usually keep the guys here if it isn't anything serious. I felt he would want you to know.

Pvt. David Johnston

This was not how she had intended to return to DC they were supposed to come back safe and sound and meet at the coffee cart. She had called Cam as soon as she got the e-mail and Cam had called her back as soon as she got the information. He was in critical but stable condition from a sniper wound to the chest. It had hit him in the side and his vest had failed to protect him.

Cam met her and took her directly to Walter Reed."I was surprised you knew he was wounded. How did you find out by the way?"

"We have been e-mailing for several months now and he had given a Pvt Johnston my address in case anything happened. As soon as he was wounded and the Private knew they were going to evac Booth out he e-mail me. You know the rest. Here we are."

She had called Deputy Director Cullen to ask if her paperwork for her being his Medical Power of Attorney was still in place and was told since Booth was only on a leave of absence it was. She asked he bring her the paperwork. They met at the ICU and she was granted immediate access to Booth.

He looked so pale and thin. Thinner than she had ever seen him and paler too. Walking over to him she felt his cool hand and her worry began. Pulling up a chair she sat down as close to him as she could and took his hand into hers. After 10 minutes the nurse came in to tell her she had to leave. One look at Brennan's face told her that was not going to happen so she left to call the Doctor to deal with it.

Soon Dr. Correll came in an introduced himself, "Dr, Brennan we do have rules here in the ICU you are only allowed for 10 minutes every hour."

"Dr. Correll" she looked at him as if he were one of her bones under inspection "you will find Agent Booth here is actually under my protection and as such I will remain at his bedside until he makes a full recovery."

"Agent Booth? I am confused I thought he was a Sergeant Major in the Army assigned to Afghanistan."

"Agent Booth is on loan to the Army from the FBI and is the liaison to the Jeffersonian. As such he is very valuable and until we can determine this was an act of war and not a personal attack on Agent Booth I will remain here. If you have any questions please Contact Deputy Director Cullen at the FBI." She had layed it on pretty think but there was no way anyone was getting her out of this room and she was pretty sure Cullen would support her."

Throughout the night she thought of the one thing she had wanted to tell him. Soon she found herself whispering to him what she had found out about herself in Indonesia.

_Before we met I was free  
I never had to worry about anyone but me  
Now that girl is gone and in her place  
Is a woman who needs to hold you night and day  
So if I stumble, if I fall  
Forgive me, I'm just learning as I go along  
_

_Booth please just See me through, see me through_

_This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through  
_

_I know sometime I let you down  
But I'm still getting used to having you around_

'_Cause I'm not perfect and that's for sure  
A little time is all I'm asking for_

_There's nothing I won't do to make things right_

_See me through this mask I wear  
I'm almost there, you know I care  
I am the girl you always thought you knew  
_

_Booth, we're almost there, can't you see that  
I'm almost there please help me remove this mask I wear  
_

_Booth please just See me through_

_This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through…._

As her tears started to fall she felt his hand come to rest on her head.

She looked up to see him struggling to say something around the intubation tube. "Hush baby, you still have the tube in and can't talk yet. I'll go get the nurse."

As she started to leave he grabbed her hand and shook his head slightly pulling her to him. He pulled her hand toward his moth and tried to kiss it.

She smiled "Let's get that tube out first. I'll be right back and see if we can't get that done ok?" Leaving the room quickly before he could stop her again. She found his nurse and told her he was awake and wanting his intubation tube removed.

The nurse followed her back to the room checked him over called the Doctor who soon returned and Booth was extubated.

Once free of the tube he reached his arms out to his Bones. "Come here Baby" he whispered and they shared a very short very chaste kiss.

It wasn't long before Booth was out of the hospital and ensconced in Bones house. They never made it to the coffee cart but twelve months later but they did make it to a wedding in one of the Jeffersonian Rose Gardens and six months after that they welcomed Johnston Hank Booth into their family.

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_See Me Through: Songwriters Gary Levox, Bruce Miller and Eddie Schwartz. As you can tell I did take significant poetic license with the lyrics so they would tell the story I wanted them to tell but they did keep the same feeling. _

_Sorry for the length it just sort of took off on its own._

_Nyre  
_  
See Me Through

Before we met I was free  
I never had to worry about anyone but me  
Now that boy is gone and in his place  
Is a man who needs to hold you night and day  
So if I stumble, if I fall  
Forgive me, I'm just learning as I go along

See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through

I know sometime I let you down  
But I'm still getting used to having you around  
And if I ever make you cry  
There's nothing I won't do to make things right  
I'm not perfect and that's for sure  
A little time is all I'm asking for

See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through

See me through this mask I wear  
Well, I'm almost there, you know I care  
I am the man you always thought you knew

See me through, see me through  
This aching heart has come so far  
To be with you, see me through  
With angel eyes, just look inside  
At all this love I never want to lose  
See me through

See me through, yeah see me through  
Oh, see me through  
Yeah, yeah -  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, see me through  
Oh, we're almost there, can't you see that  
I'm almost, girl I'm almost there  
This mask I wear  
Girl, I'm almost there, I'm almost there  
See me, see me through this mask I wear  
I'm almost there  
Oooo, Oooo, Oooo, girl  
See me through, girl


	6. Skin

_Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices._

_If you are familiar with this song then you know it is a sad one. So this is your Kleenex alert._

Chapter 5 – Skin

"Sara Beth" Brennan called to her daughter it's time to go." Turning to Booth who was sitting at the kitchen counter drinking yet another cup of coffee she said "I don't understand why she is moving so slowly this morning. I told her we had to be at the Oncologist at 9. Sara hurry up" she yelled in utter frustration.

Booth looked at his wife and smiled slightly "I can understand her delay. I don't want to go and he isn't going to be talking about me. Although if it's bad news I wish it was me." He smiled sadly and his eyes had a suspicious shine to them that looked a lot like they had last night before he went into his study to "be alone" he said.

Brennan had know he had gone in there to cry just as she had gone into hers for the same reason. They were trying to put on a brave front. No sense upsetting everyone unless they had to. They would know soon enough when they had their appointment with Dr. Perry.

They arrived at Washington Cancer Institute in time for Sara's appointment even though her Father had to almost physically pull her out of her room and into the car to get them there on time. They were directed to the second floor where someone drew Sara's blood while Booth and Brennan filled a myriad of paperwork.

Finally the nurse called them in and lead them to an examination room. For the last three days the three of them had barley talked and now in the small room the silence was becoming oppressive. Booth knew his daughter had to be scared to death but he just didn't know what to say. It seemed wrong to say everything was going to be ok this wasn't like a Christmas lie this was life and he wouldn't lie to her about something this important.

Finally Dr, Perry came in and introduced herself. She explained she would do a brief examination then they would all go into her office and talk.

Booth and Brennan looked over their daughters head and had one of their silent conversations. They both knew in that moment the news would not be good.

After they were all seated in Dr. Perry's office she began "well Sara Beth I'm sure you want to know what is going on with you and what happens next. I looked over your pediatricians records and he was very through. The blood test we took today only confirmed our diagnosis. You have what is called Acute Myelogenous Leukemia. Or AML. It is a fast-growing cancer of the blood and bone marrow. The bone marrow makes many unformed cells called blasts. These Blasts normally develop into white blood cells that fight infection. However, in AML they are abnormal and can't fight infections. Your bone marrow is also making abnormal red blood cells and platelets. They are crowding out the normal red blood cells, white blood cells and platelets your body needs. Low numbers of red blood cells can make you tired and low platelet counts, like yours is today, can lead to the bruise you have that hasn't gone away. So because you are in an acute phase we will begin your treatment right away. We have a new chemotherapy and have had very good results with patients in your age range. Do you have any questions?"

"Will my hair fall out? She asked her eyes full of tears.

"Yes Sara Beth it will, and you may have some joint pain and nausea and vomiting but we will make sure you are as comfortable as possible. Remember you are a member of your healthcare team so when you have unasked questions or concerns you only have to ask. Mr. Booth Dr. Brennan do either of you have any questions?"

"What is your cure rate Dr. Perry?" Brennan asked.

"Perhaps that is a question better left for a future time after we see how Sara Beth responds to the initial treatment."

"Perhaps" Booth looked at him "it is a question best answered now. We have raised a strong daughter whom we hide nothing from. She will only ask us later or research the information on the internet. I would rather she hear it from you."

"Our current treatment has a 6 in 10 remission rate, but a lot depends on how healthy the patient is and their state of mind. I believe Sara Beth is healthy and it looks like she has a good support system so I see no reason why she won't be one of the 6."

The next morning her Mother and Dad were going to take her to her first Chemotherapy treatment and Booth had wanted to make her some of her favorite pancakes. In the world of pancakes she was her mother's child she love chocolate chip. So when the batter was mixed he went to get her. Knocking on her door he softly called "Sara I made pancakes for you sugar plum."

"Come in Daddy but I don't think I want any pancakes."

"You nervous about today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't like needles and they said they are going to put a permanent one in. That doesn't sound like much fun. Plus I didn't sleep last night either."

"You didn't sleep why not sugar plum?"

"I kept dreaming about dancing and having the wind flying through my hair then I would turn around and it would be gone. Daddy will I be ugly with all my hair gone?"

He sat down and took her into his arms. "No sugar plum you could never be ugly. When you were a baby you had the most beautiful little head. It took a long time for you to grow hair and I used to love rubbing your little bald head. You'll be perfect just like you are right now. What ya say we go get some pancakes"

A few weeks later Brennan came into Sara's room with a surprise. They had been looking at prom dresses before her diagnosis and she had pick the one she had wanted. Today Brennan had gone and gotten her the dress and everything to go with it. She was going to be beautiful when she went to her Prom with her best friend Robert.

"Mom how can I go now" she looked up at her Mother with hands full of hair. "Look it's started falling out and it's in clumps." She started to cry again "Robert won't want to take me now. I'm going to call him and tell him to take someone else."

"No Sara Beth you aren't. Robert said he wanted to take you no matter what, that it was important to him. Sometimes it's important to let those around us in during the hard times. Don't be like me. Robert is your friend, let him be one. Now let's see what can we do. You know I have heard of a lot of girls shaving their heads just to get it all off at once. You want to do that?"

It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This is titled __**Skin – Songwriters Doug Johnson and Joe Henry.**__ This is one of their sadder songs but then again it's so great at the end that there was no way I could do anything but just put in the last verse and the chorus. _

_Nyre_

**Songwriters:** Doug Johnson; Joe Henry

Sara Beth is scared to death  
To hear what the doctor will say  
She hasn't been well, since the day that she fell  
And the bruise it just won't go away

So she sits and she waits with her mother and dad  
And flips through an old magazine  
Till the nurse with the smile stands at the door  
And says, ?Will you please come with me?

Sara Beth is scared to death  
?Cause the doctor just told her the news  
Between the red cells and white, something's not right  
But we're gonna take care of you

Six chances in ten, it won't come back again  
With the therapy we're gonna try  
It's just been approved, it's the strongest there is  
And I think we caught it in time  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes

And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love is holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair

Sara Beth is scared to death  
As she sits holding her mom  
?Cause it would be a mistake for someone to take  
A girl with no hair to the prom

For just this morning, right there on her pillow  
Was the cruelest of any surprise  
And she cried when she gathered it all in her hands  
The proof that she couldn't deny  
And Sara Beth closes her eyes

And she dreams she's dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first love was holding her close  
And a soft wind is blowing her hair

It's quarter to seven, that boy's at the door  
And her daddy ushers him in  
And when he takes off his cap  
They all start to cry  
?Cause this morning where his hair had been  
Softly she touches just skin

And they go dancing  
Around and around without any cares  
And her very first true love is holding her close  
And for a moment she isn't scared


	7. Fallin' Upside Down

Disclaimer: I don't own, or profit from, these characters or franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In fact if I did I'd make different choices.

Chapter 6 - Fallin' Upside Down

How had she gotten so fanciful, well actually she knew how and could probably even be able to say when, why and who had done it to her. But the feeling was still new so she was unaccustomed to it sneaking up on her when it did. Just as it had done a few minutes before. She had been listening to the radio doing all those mundane chores everyone hates, laundry, cleaning the bathroom, her bedroom when she first heard the song and it spoke to her.

Oh at first she didn't get it, backwards rain, what was that? But that next verse caught her listening and running to her computer after discovering the title to listen to it again while she read the words. Did she really feel like that? Well she had no idea what it felt like to be falling upside down, but kites and birds flying yeah that she understood. That's how she felt every time he kissed her. Just being around him made her lightheaded, dizzy and feeling out of control. When they made love she felt like she was flying, hurtling toward the oneness he had promised her, and he always made sure they found it.

She thought about the times she had told him love was just a chemical reaction and sex was just a way to relieve tension. He had told her she was wrong. He had said sometimes when it was with the right person it was incredible. He had been right about that too. With one look, the tilt of his head, the brush of his finger, the hint of a smile he could send her rushing toward that need. When he had said he could take her as high as she wanted to go it had not been said in jest either.

So finally after looking at the words and listening to the song a few more times she sent him a text.

_When you said you could take me higher you weren't playing around. I want to fly again._

Ten minutes later he was leaning languorously against her door jamb asking "I thought you wanted time by yourself today so you could do all those things you never get to when I'm around."

She pulled him in "I did now I don't" she said as she pulled him into a deep kiss. "Come here I want you to listen to something. I finally found something that explains how I feel when we make love."

B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B&B

_This is one of the fun songs that can always put a smile on my face. I hope it put one on yours to._

_Nyre_

Fallin' Upside Down

Songwriters: Derek George/John Tirro

There's no gravity up here  
It's kind of hard to explain  
Every time I'm holding you  
It's like backwards rain, yeah

You lift me up like a kite on a string  
Like a bird on newfound wings  
So high on you, I'm floating and  
Flying around  
Your love's like fallin' upside down

You've got me so lightheaded  
It's a dizzy mood  
Spinning uncontrollably  
And gaining altitude

You lift me up like a kite on a string  
Like a bird on newfound wings  
So high on you, I'm floating and  
Flying around  
Your love's like fallin' upside down

Look at me  
Used to be, I could keep my feet  
On the ground  
When you said you could take  
Me higher  
You weren't playing around  
(You weren't playing around)

You lift me up like a kite on a string  
Like a bird on newfound wings  
So high on you, I'm floating and  
Flying around  
Your love's like fallin' upside down


End file.
